STAKE OUT AGAIN
by JarethDarylDiNozzo
Summary: TONY AND ZIVA ARE STUCK TOGETHER ON A STAKE OUT, HOW WILL IT GO TIVA
1. the stake out

**_HELLO THIS IS MY FRIST STORY SO HERES THE FIRST CHAPTER TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE A LOVE SCENE_**

**_LOVE DARKANGEL_**

* * *

"_**DiNozzo, David your going on a stake out!" Gibbs said smirking as he saw the face of his two agents.**_

"_**Boss, do we have too... I mean probe likes that stuff he even based a chapter of his book on them?" Tony DiNozzo whined **_

"_**Gibbs please I will go with any body else but DiNozzo hell I'll Even go with Palmer!" Ziva David shouted**_

"_**DiNozzo, David its not a request now get going!" Gibbs order more aggressively then normal.**_

_**AT THE STAKE OUT!!**_

_**it was as Friday night and the flat Tony and Ziva were watching was quiet to quiet. Tony and Ziva were playing strip poker and guess who was winning, yes you guessed it Ziva. Tony was left in his boxers and Ziva had only her shirt off reveling her black lacy bra and her perfectly formed breasts.**_

"_**So you felling lucky Tony," Ziva said with a seductive smile on her face**_

"_**Yes, sweet cheeks I am, you?" Tony know were this was going.**_

"_**Ken, a full house!" Ziva showed him her cards and watched his face fall.**_

"_**How... how I thought you were bluffing for shore... but I win David four aces now lose the pants!" Tony laughed as he watched Ziva UN-buckle her pants**_

"_**Here let me help!" Tony put his hands on the top of her thighs and slid down her pants till they hit the floor.**_

_**He stared at her long shapely legs as she stood in front of him, running his fingers along her skin that longed to be touched and tasted.**_

"_**Tony!" came Ziva's seductive voice that broke him out of his trance.**_

"_**Yes, Zee...vaa?" he drew out the syllables of her name, she always loved that.**_

_**Then came the statement that they both wanted to hear.**_

"_**Kiss me!"**_

_**Tony didn't need to be told twice he stood up and locked his lips with hers. They stood half naked in a empty flat kissing each other with passionate that had built for three long tension filled years only now could they show how much one wanted the other **_


	2. love scene

_**The taste of Ziva's lips and tongue was driving Tony crazy he wanted every inch of her from her long wavy hair and large, hungry, chocolate brown eye's to her perfect curvaceous body. He couldn't wait he wanted to be inside of her NOW!. Good thing Ziva wanted exactly the same thing.**_

_**So she UN-did her bra and underwear then pulled at the hem of Tony's boxers, signaling for him to take them off. She did all this without breaking there tongue fight.**_

_**She couldn't help looking down as he removed his boxers taking in his size she couldn't help but smile.**_

_**(Tony DiNozzo deferentially didn't disappoint in that department) She thought. Then she tuck hold of him.**_

_**Tony felt the heat engulf him as as Ziva tuck him into her hands massaging him. He felt himself getting even harder if that was possible.**_

_**Ziva then let go of him and grabbed his hand moving him over to the floor. Once there she tuck him back into her hands and rubbing him against her wet folds teasing him like she always did.**_

"_**Zee...vaa I'm going to exploded if you keep this up!" Tony said almost begging her to stop her teasing**_

"_**Yes Tony!" was all she had to said.**_

_**Before he entered her, filling her perfectly like they were meant to be. **_

_**They both moaned as Tony started his thrusts that Ziva met ever time then found there rhythm hard and fast. Ziva was the first to scream out in fulfillment as her muscles tensed and her orgasm washed over her. Tony was close too, two more thrusts then he screamed out Ziva's name and felt his own climax.**_

_**they laid on the dusty, sweat drenched floor trying to get there breathe and heart beats back to normal, and when they eventually did they turned to each other and said.**_

"_**I guess rule twelve's out of the door, yes?"**_

"_**It's window Zee...vaa out of the window and ya it was out the window like a rocket luncher.**_


	3. SMILES

_**(HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR STAKEOUT AGAIN SORRY IT'S BE SO LONG TO WRITE BUT I HAD SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING) LOVE DARKANGELXX**_

* * *

_**Tony and Ziva had been watching the suspects home for a week, now, nothing much had happened the suspect, Michael Cole, had had numerics girls over but unlike his sheets he was clean for now at least.**_

_**Today was Tony and Ziva's last day on the stake out, before Gibbs and McGee tuck over.**_

"_**So, Zee-vaa, what you doing, tonight?" Tony had to resist the urge to have his way with her, as Gibbs could hear everything now after someone complained about Ziva's screaming.**_

"_**O, nothing much, Tony, going home to shower, sleep the usual, you?" Ziva bit her lip, seductively, O she knew the effected it was having on him.**_

"_**I have a date, with a incredible exotic, beauty!" Tony saw the glint in her eye's as he spoke, god he couldn't wait to be out of here and alone with his exotic, beauty who goes by the name of Ziva David.**_

"_**She, must be special if your this excited Tony!" Ziva wanted to know if she was different, not just another conquest, if he had fallen for her like she had for him.**_

"_**Yeah, she is, I think I'm in love with her!" Tony blurted out ' God I didn't mean to say that, did I?" Tony thought to himself.**_

"_**WOW... I bet she feels the same way, Tony!" 'O my , he loves me' Ziva replayed that thought over and over.**_

_**'she loves me' Tony screamed inside his own head**_

* * *

_**1 hour later**_

"_**DiNozzo, Dav-eed, you have the weekend off I want to see you in, Monday, on time DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted as he sat looking out of the window, with his micro-phones on.**_

"_**Okay, boss!" Tony shouted as he sprinted out of the room.**_

"_**Yes, Gibbs," Ziva said calmly as she walked out.**_

"_**So your place or mine, Miss Dav-eed?" Tony smiled his DiNozzo smile.**_

"_**Hmm, both!" Ziva grinned**_

"_**Both?" Tony asked confused**_

"_**We have all weekend, yes?" Tony and Ziva smiled like Cheshire cats.**_

"_**Yeah, we do..." was all Tony had time to get out before Ziva kissed him deeply and passionately.**_

* * *

_**Someone saw this and smiled "I'll tell them what rule twelve is on Monday" they thought.**_


End file.
